


PERSONA 5: THE EROTIC ORACLE REPORTS

by MrRikkles



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRikkles/pseuds/MrRikkles
Summary: A series of requests based in the worlds of Persona 5 (Royal).
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	1. Queen's Night of Skull & Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren is ignorant of Makoto's feelings, and just when she's about to blow from stress, Ryuji comes in to help her. Her world is shattered, but rapidly piecing itself back together as her feelings begin to shift to a more deserving target... AND A GOOD QUEEN ALWAYS GETS WHAT SHE WANTS.
> 
> Makoto/Ryuji pairing.

[A/N] This request was made Redditor Confident_Comrade. Hope you all enjoy it![A/N]

QUEEN'S NIGHT OF SKULL AND BONES

A PERSONA 5 FANFICTION REQUEST

Makoto Nijima was many things.

An ace student who could nail good grades to her bedroom wall as if swatting flies from the air. The student council president who was dedicated and determined to help as many people as she could.

And since joining the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, she also became the secret brain of the group, using her impeccable ability to read people and their body language to determine the strengths of enemies well in advance. Truly, if the team hadn't found her on their way into that fat cat mafia boss' Palace, they might not have had such an easy time of things.

But if there was ONE thing Makoto wasn't too fond of, it was her fellow Thief, Ryuji Sakamoto, the loud-mouthed megaphone of the group. It was like the boy had two settings: Boisterous and "FUCKING LOUD". It was LITERALLY because of him, and him alone, that she'd managed to pin Joker's group of friends as the Thieves in the first place; the guy couldn't shut up about it... even when it was LITERALLY the most important thing to do; if the police learned of who they were, it'd mean prison for ALL of them, and Ren, AKA Joker, leader of the group, had already been in juvenile detention once for a crime he hadn't committed. The LAST thing she wanted was for their stalwart leader to end up BACK somewhere he didn't belong.

But for all the inevitable disdain Ryuji's presence pulled from her, he also managed to to show her something she WASN'T...

PATIENT.

She'd met Joker by accident after he transferred in, and had interrogated him at first with pointed, leading questions that he brushed off as easy as taking a bite out of a delicious cake. However, when the principal started putting the screws to her in order to get results from her investigation into the Phantom Thieves, she'd started to lose control; when the investigation had hit its peak, she'd done something INSANELY reckless and got her soon-to-be new friends latched into a massive debt alongside her. They'd collectively more than made up for it by taking the bastard down, but afterward, she'd waited for Ren to come talk to her, to help her with certain issues she had... but he didn't, instead rolling right into gear acquisition and frugal uses of the teams' cash supply.

Regardless of how well she could hide her frustrations, which, frankly, was a constant Oscar-worthy act, the ONE person who seemed to catch on to her issues fastest was, strangely, Ryuji. When Ren was off busying himself with something... or SOMEONE or other... Ryuji was hanging out with Makoto, helping her figure out that her new friend, Eiko, was in deep with a criminal scumlord who planned to sell the poor girl off to human traffickers. While Makoto had run interference, distracting Eiko and the host or her eye, Tsukasa, Ryuji had run to get the help of the only two people he KNEW would get the police's notice.

Despite having sworn off EVER talking to the two gents again, he approached the middle-aged transvestites in Shinjuku that evening and laid out the issue. They were quick to drop their usual attitudes and ask for information, quickly displaying that they were, no joking around, a true force to be reckoned with. They told the boy to go back and defend his friend while they got the police, and that under ABSOLUTELY NO CIRCUMSTANCES was he to attack at all, and to only defend himself non-violently. Ryuji hadn't known what he'd do, but he had an idea... there was a reason he'd bought that book on how to build muscles...

Just as he arrived, Tsukasa had been getting testy and swung at Makoto, who was about to take a full right hook to the face when Ryuji stepped in, moving swiftly and blocking with his book. The mid-thickness bulk-builder's edict displaced the impact, leaving no lasting damage, save for a small red spot where it lightly impacted Ryuji's nose. At that point, something in Makoto's soul stirred.

As the police came up, Ryuji continued defending, not giving the crooked host any time to lay off his assault... not that the fool had an inclination to do so. One punch after another, and then another. An attempt at a kick to remove the book from play resulted in him striking Ryuji in his bad knee, and seeing his prey weakened brought the sick bastard some joy; he reached down to grab Ryuji by the collar and headbutt him, but...

HE FORGOT ABOUT THE BOOK.

"YO, FUCKFACE," Ryuji shouted, "GO BULK UP YOUR STUPID BRAIN!" with that, he swung the book up and moved his head aside, allowing the scumbag to smash his face directly into the spine of the book, breaking his nose and bashing him across one eye in the process. The police dragged the scumbag host off, and Ryuji made sure both Makoto and Eiko were OK; Eiko nodded, crying because the man she'd loved had shown his true self, and she needed time alone. She assured Makoto they were still friends... but she just needed room to think. The poor girl rushed off crying, while Ryuji resolved to bring Makoto home that night. Little did he know that the one he called Queen in the Metaverse was developing feelings... and that her idea of the perfect "King" to fit her namesake was changing from one bed-headed student to another.

The only real difference was hair color. Well, that and his loud-mouthed nature... but that came with his hotheadedness, so... there wasn't much she could do about that.

Over the next few weeks, The team noticed Makoto starting to warm up to Ryuji more and more, actively breaking up his and Morgana's little tiffs and showing BOTH how they were out of line. Whenever they were around each other, she'd swat him lightly upside the head when he started getting loud, causing him to give a small "owwww..." and rub his head while quieting down.

Within a short time, the group was gearing up for a school trip to Hawaii, and after a long plane ride, followed by a longish bus ride to the hotel, the group was soon sent off to their rooms. The first day, the teammates did their own thing, followed by a day of the team just... venturing off to the beach in search of something to do.

The third day, Ren had left to go spend time with people, leaving Ryuji alone in the hotel room. He WANTED to go swimming... but who was he kidding? The air conditioning in this room was FREAKING AWESOME.

Suddenly, about thirty minutes after Ren had left, a knock came to the door. Ryuji wasn't expecting anyone, and it couldn't have been Mishima... the guy had gone off to research the Hawaiian reaction to the Phantom Thieves.

He got up, confused, and opened the door to find Makoto standing there, dressed in a tshirt and her bathing suit... and nothing else. His face blushed crimson as her figure met his eyes.

"M-Makoto, hey," he stammered, "Whatcha doin' here?" Makto saw his blush and smiled, waltzing into the room without an invitation.

"Not much," she said, "Got a little boring out there. There's only so much fresh air and sea water a girl can take before she gets tired, you know? I'm feeling a little worn out as is, figured I'd stop in and see how you're feeling. Why aren't you outside? It's beautiful out there, you know..."

Ryuji sighed and locked the door; if she was here to talk, he'd at LEAST have the common courtesy to make sure it was a private affair.

"Meh," he said languidly, "It's WAY too hot out there, and I'll just end up tiring myself out if I swim too long... there's not much else to do save the gift shop, but I've already spent most of my travel money on goodies to bring home... And DO NOT GET ME STARTED ON MISHIMA... I'm actually kinda happy he's not here right now..."

"Why's that?" Makoto asked, confused. Ryuji had insisted on Mishima to be his roommate when she'd suggested that SHE could bunk with him... but now he was saying the opposite?

"When Ren said that the guy's "ALL PHAN-SITE, ALL THE TIME", I thought he was exaggerating... but NO, I had to give MYSELF the short straw. It's LITERALLY ALL HE TALKS ABOUT..." Ryuji groaned, and Makoto giggled a bit.

"Bet you wish you'd taken me up on my offer now, huh?" she asked, bending over in front of Ryuji's face and hitting him with a precision cleavage blast down the neckline of her shirt. He did his best to maintain eye contact with her, but his initial look was all the go-ahead she needed. She smiled as she stood up, then found her way to the other chair and sat down, slinging one leg over the arm rest. Ryuji's eyes were drawn down the obvious sight line she made, using her leg as the guide straight to her bikini bottom. Makoto noted this and kept up.

Over the next fifteen minutes, Makoto would continue changing her position, almost posing for Ryuji in various ways, and eventually made up a nonsensical reason to take off her tshirt. Ryuji wasn't complaining... this was the most skin a girl his age had ever SHOWN him! His horny teenage mind was going crazy.

"So, what do you think of our illustrious leader?" Makoto asked. Ryuji was pulled out of his staring.

"Well, he's very efficient and frugal, always manages to get us the best gear, no matter what... he's smart and able to kick loads of ass..." he started, before Makoto interrupted, "I think he's got a bad case of "ignorant to his surroundings." Ryuji's brain ground to a halt.

"Huh?"

"I mean, really," Makoto said, her voice getting a bit upset, "I mean, I had a thing for him for WEEKS after we got done with Kaneshiro, and he did NOTHING. Didn't even NOTICE! Never spent any time with me at all..." Her voice trailed off as the exasperation melted off her face, looking Ryuji in the eyes.

"Not like YOU, that is..." she said, her voice gaining a low, husky tone to it. Ryuji gulped and started panting.

"W-w-what do y-you mean?" he asked nervously, not quite liking where this was going. Makoto smiled and raised her arms above her head, lifting her chest up with them. Ryuji's eyes landed square on her chest again. Now that he was actually looking at them, they weren't as big as Ann's, but then she WAS mostly American... but out of the three girls there, Makoto was easily the best looking one here.

Sure, Ann had her big breasts, but that was about it. Futaba had just joined, and sure, she was petite, but regardless of the age of consent, she looked far younger than she was, and there was NO WAY he was going to jail destroyed by her adopted father... The Boss would likely beat him have to death and send him to hell's doorstep before he could even BLINK.

Makoto, on the other hand? She had wider hips than both of them put together, and her breasts were a generous size that wouldn't hurt her too badly in the future, and they looked like there'd be JUST enough of them that there'd be enough for his hands, with a bit of overflow! They even looked a bit sensitive...

Without realizing it, he shifted in his seat, dropping his phone on the floor. With her near the window and him on the bed, his phone managed to bounce over towards the bathroom.

As Ryuji stood to go get it, Makoto bolted up, saying, "I've got it!" As she went to retrieve it, she bent over at the waist, practically putting her entire rear end on display...

and then Ryuji got the best gift he could have EVER asked for, when, with her bikini barely covering nything between he legs, Makoto started swaying her butt back and forth like a pendulum. He gulped audibly, then gulped again she somehow managed to present even MORE of her hidden treasures... including her now barely covered womanhood, which had all but consumed the crotch-band of her lower garment when she started wiggling her ass back and forth enticingly. Ryuji could feel the blood rushing to his face at a rapid pace. HE WANTED TO TOUCH HER, DAMNIT... HE WANTED SO BAD TO JUST PULL THAT SKIMPY LITTLE PIECE OF CLOTH ASIDE AND DIG HIS FACE IN... but it would be rude and inappropriate, no matter how enticing and inviting she was being... if his mother had taught him ANYTHING, it was to always get the green light VERBALLY, not JUST through body language.

Makoto KNEW he was staring, though... she didn't know HOW she could tell his eyes were right on her delicate lady parts, but she could... and it felt like a heat lamp had been turned on inside her loins. She could feel herself getting wet inside, and had to hold herself back. She stood up, making an exaggerated point to reset the position of her lower clothing , then sat back in her chair after handing Ryuji his phone back with a flirty little wink.

The two sat there, saying nothing for a few minutes. Makoto was smiling contentedly to herself, while Ryuji was red in the face and just shy of overheating.

"As I was saying, you've done more for me in the last month than Ren did the entire time he's known me... You actually protected not only me, but Eiko as well... and you didn't lash out once! I get the feeling you hadn't noticed me flirting with you since..." Ryuji was floored... and not JUST because his jaw went through it.

"F-FLIRTING?!" He shouted, getting immediately beaned on the head by Makoto, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"The rest of the hotel doesn't need to hear you!" she replied, "Seriously, Ryuji, your loud mouth gets you in so much trouble... but I can't hold it against you..."

She got up, walked over to Ryuji and sat in his lap, causing his face to flsuh redder than a shade of red that would make a tomato blush. The shock and confusion was evident in his words, prompting Makoto to reach down...

AND KISS HIM FULL ON THE LIPS.

Ryuji's shock skyrocketed for a brief moment before his body started to calm down; Makoto smiled as she felt Ryuji melt into the kiss a bit. She was happy for things to have reversed like this... normally, people expected the GIRL to be the one melting, but who was counting?

When she pulled back, she looked directly into his eyes and said, "I've felt you staring at me since I got here, Ryuji. I've felt your eyes trekking all over my body, practically undressing me with your gaze alone... I know you want this, Ryuji..." She could see him gently nodding, as if completely entranced... and then he delivered a precision case of whiplash.

"So wait, you were flirting with me... then why did you keep backhanding me?" He asked, all but ruining the mood, "I mean, that's kinda a universal way to say the opposite, isn't it?" Makoto sighed and pushed him down onto the bed, fully straddling him.  
"Ryuji, i didn't want to have to spell this out for you," she said, "But you're really dense sometimes... Your one big weakness is your tendency to just spout off and exclaim what's on your mind at the top of your lungs, almost as if you genuinely don't care who hears you. We've all agreed our Thief business is to be handled discreetly, yet it seems like all you're trying to do is grab a megaphone and TELL the police who to look for!" She leaned down, giving Ryuji a perfect view of her breasts. as well as her pelvis hovering dangerously close to his own.

"I've really liked you for months, Ryuji," she admitted; Ryuji could SWEAR he saw her heart on her left arm as she continued, "Ever since you protected Eiko and I, I haven't been able to get you out of my head for a minute... You may not think of yourself this way, but for all your flaws, you really ARE my idea of a real man... And I couldn't let the chance to tell you how I feel while away from the others slip by me..." Ryuji looked up to see Makoto's eyes slowly welling with tears; she was baring herself completely in front of him. He had to admit, spending so much time with her had deepened their bond of friendship, and even if she weren't a teammate, he realized that he would willingly step in to protect her, give his own life for hers.

Somewhere along the lines, he'd subconsciously suppressed the fact that his own body and soul had developed real, strong feelings for this barely-dressed girl hovering over him, softly crying as she laid herself bare before him, letting him see all of her in the most vulnerable state she'd ever been in since they started working together. His eyes, still wide with shock, took on a more gentle expression.

He slowly pushed her off of him, but made sure to tell her that this WASN'T a rejection... he wanted to do this in what HE considered the right way. With that, he stood up and ditched his shirt, shorts, and socks, standing before her in only his boxers. He then reached down and took her hands, pulling her off the bed and onto her feet. He laced his fingers between both of hers and held her hands for a moment, then let go to wrap her in the biggest, tightest bear hug he'd ever given; it caught her off guard, the way he went from innocent and intimate to just... HOLDING her.

Ryuji took a deep breath and rested his face in the nape of Makoto's neck, then said, "I'm sorry if I dragged you along without noticing my actions... like you said, I can be damned dense sometimes. I'm a slow, dense, loud-mouthed idiot who's only good for running, and I can't even do THAT well anymore thanks to that bastard Kamoshida breaking my knee... But one thing I KNOW I'm at least half-decent at is making things right when I've done someone wrong. Which is why I need to tell you something too." With that, he pulled back...

And kissed her, just as she'd kissed him earlier.

There was a gentle, supporting feeling behind his kiss, so much so that Makoto didn't even CARE if her knees started buckling; at ths is point in her young life, she was perfectly happy to melt into the arms of a boy who had acknowledged her feelings for him, and was seemingly about to return them along with his own.

Indeed, her hoped were realized when he pulled back, rested his forehead against her, touched his nose to her and, looking her deep in her scarlet eyes, "I love you, Makoto Nijima."

The look of absolute shock, surprise, and joy in her eyes made him smile, and the long, drawn-out, gasping squeal of happiness was the icing, fondant, AND cherry on top of the cake for him. He kissed her again, holding her tightly when he felt her legs give out under her; they stayed there for what felt like ages, before he pulled away, giving her a happy smile that she joyfully returned.

"I'm so happy you feel that way..." she said softly, resting her head against his chest, as he rested his in her hair, taking long, full breaths of her into his lungs.

Less than five minutes later, she sent his instincts into overdrive when she asked, "So... we've admitted our feelings for each other... wanna fuck like crazy little bunnies until your roommate comes back?" Ryuji grinned.

"You know what's funny about that?" he asked, causing Makoto to give him a confused look. He continued, "Mishima was so excited to do his research that he forgot his key card. Even if he wants to get in, HE'S NOT GETTING IN UNLESS I LET HIM. We have as long as we want." Makoto smiled.

She was prepared for him to simply step back and tear her bikini clean off of her body, but what she WASN'T ready for was him lifting her up in a bridal carry and wholesale tossing her onto the bed. She gave a squeal of surprise and giggled as she bounced upon contact with the bedding, then gave another small cry of surprised when Ryuji grabbed her ankles, pulled her toward the edge of the bed and smiled from between her legs.

"I may be vulgar in my words a lot of the time... but you wanna see what happens when a vulgar guy's tongue does equally vulgar things to your body?" He said aloud, trying to sound sexy. Makoto couldn't help but laugh; she was imagining him asking her that while wearing a silly expression and lightly biting his tongue between his lips. While she was distracted, Ryuji went in for the kill, pulling her bikini bottom up to her knees and giving her surprisingly petite pussy a nice, long, loving lick, from bottom to clit, making her entire body shudder from a sudden rush of pleasure.

Makoto's back arched a bit more and more with every single lick he gave her, but she ultimately hit her peak and came when he drove his tongue against her barrier and teased it with long, swirling strokes of his tongue; she went stark still, shaking violently where she lay, her eyes wide and her mouth making small, squeaking moans that sounded like a series of "ooooh"s.

Ryuji stayed there, softly lapping against her sweet spots a while longer, prolonging her orgasm as long as he could. When he finally pulled away, she'd covered her eyes with her hands, pinning her generous tits between her arms. He smiled and gave one of her nipples a playful lick, causing her to give off another cute little moan.

"You... you're... gonna ... drive me crazy..." she gasped out, her chest heaving from long, labored breaths. He smiled wider and went back between her legs, licking her sensitive bud, then up through her thin patch of pubic hairs, then up her stomach and between her breasts. She moaned the whole time; if her sister knew what she was doing here right now, she'd be mortified... and enraged, likely set to beat the hell out of Ryuji is he didn't hoof it for the hills.

Now, though, Ryuji had shown he wouldn't even flinch if Sae punched him for fucking her sweet little sister like; he'd stand his ground in defense of the girl who'd gushed her heart out to him. He'd protect her with his life, and knowing she was as strong in mind and body as he was in muscle, they were a solid match for each other.

When he finally made his way up her neck, over her chin, and over her lips to kiss them deeply, he smiled and asked, "Are you sure I'm good enough for this? I mean, there's likely-" Makoto shut him up HARD with another blisteringly hot kiss.

"I want YOU, Ryuji Sakamoto," she said hotly, her breath all but giving him first degree burns from the sheer temperature, "I LOVE YOU. And I wouldn't ever dream of giving something as important as my first time to anyone other than someone I love. So please, spare me that self-deprecating bullshit and just DO ME ALREADY!" Ryuji grinned and lined up, pushing through her virgin's shield and all the way as deep as he could in one stroke. Makoto surprised him by hitting a second orgasm JUST from him entering her. She'd winced at the sudden pain, but immediately showed Ryuji the sight of her eyes rolling back into her head. He grinned and leaned down to her ear, giving it a teasingly playful lick and nibble.

"Now who's the loud-mouth, huh?" he jabbed, pulling out and pushing back in as fast, making Makoto go slightly cross-eyed.

"Oh FUCK YOU..." she gasped out, "You ... noisy fucker..." Ryuji gave a low whistle of appreciation.

"Wow, I didn't know our little Queen could cuss her delicious little ass off like that..." he said, giving her another long, stabbing thrust against her cervix, "By the way, remind me to flip you onto your stomach later and dine on these delectable cheeks of yours, will ya? A man could eat forever off your ass alone." Makoto chuckled aloud, her voice full of humoured mirth and lust.

"And you think YOU are going to eat MY ass?" she asked, "You and what mouth? The one that just wants to parrot who we are to everyone?" He grinned back, practically butting heads with her as he started plowing into her.

"How do you expect to tell ANYONE who we are if I have my mouth occupied with your succulent ass flesh, huh?" he teased back, pulling out briefly to lift her ass up into the air and deftly, playfully nibble on her butt. She squealed in surprised and excitement, reach over to try and bop him on the head, but he grabbed both her wrists in his hands and kept at it, working her up a bit further just by "dining on her ass". She couldn't argue...

IT DID FEEL DAMNED GOOD. If they were to live together, she wouldn't object to a good dose of this from behind when she drank her morning coffee every day...

Without warning, Ryuji plopped her back on the bed and stabbed all the way inside her again, tearing a long, erotic moan from Makoto's throat; he'd continue to pull little moans like those from her the entire he continued fucking her. They fucked like monkeys for hours, setting up mutual concent that he could do whatever he wanted, just so long as she felt him fill her up ONCE before he was done. He nodded.

That afternoon, the group wouldn't hear a peep from either one of them, as Queen of the Phantom Thieves had herself a treat of a wonderful night riding Skull's bone. What started in a simple missionary position soon changed as he lifted one of her legs up, forcing her face into the sheets, her tits buried in the mattress as he continued pounding away. This led to doggystyle, which Makoto had to admit was her personal favorite, only to be matched by Ryuji's favorite position... a standing position with her body perpendicular to his own, one leg slung up over his shoulder, both arms held behind her back and a hand on her hip below to stabilize her. The entire time they went at it, They stared each other dead in the eyes; their focus was on no one and nothing else but each other, indulging themselves in the glorious sensations they were experiencing. They'd kiss numerous times, and Ryuji would eventually return them to a missionary position so he could kiss her and hold her hands while he continued to smash her from one orgasm to the next...

AND THEY LOVED EVERY SECOND.

By the time they'd finished, Makoto was just a step away from physically passing out, having orgasmed close to twenty-five times in the span of about 4 hours; Ryuji wasn't far behind, having covered her stomach, hips, breasts, neck, and face in his jizz, and having had her lick the remainder from his head so he could go back to fucking her raw and senseless. He'd climaxed enough times that he could barely tell where his cum started and her skin ended. But, to grant her request, his final load, which wasn't much in comparison to his last deluges, erupted forth and splashed around the opening of her vagina, as he'd aimed the head of his cock into the upper wall of her passage. She gasped and screamed in orgasm, only stopping when Ryuji leaned in to kiss her full on the lips yet again, holding her hands in his with their fingers laced together tightly. They stayed there for a long time before he flopped over, pulling her cum-drenched body into his arms and not caring that the two of them would stink like hell later.

Makoto snuggled into his side, smiling more contentedly then she ever had before.

"We... we should really... hop into... the shower..." she panted out, still catching her breath. Ryuji grinned and kissed her again.

"You and what leg strength, lady?" he asked, "Your legs are so fucking wiped right now I could lift one into the air and drop it, and it'd just hit the bed like a dead weight." Makoto smiled.

"Kinda like your dick, huh?" she teased back, causing both of them to chuckle a bit, "I mean really, what do you FEED that thing? Boss' curry?" Ryuji laughed heartily and smiled, kissing her nose.

"I really meant it earlier, Mako," he said seriously, shortening her name into an adorable term of endearment, "I really DO love you. Heart and soul, from as deep inside me as I possibly can. I won't ever leave you behind." She nodded and kissed him back.  
"I know you meant it. You made that abundantly clear," she replied, just as seriously as he was, "And I meant it when I said it too. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, reveling in our time together as we make each other happy. If... you'll still have me, that is..." She gasped a bit as he slid his flaccid dick into her still aching, sperm-soaked pussy and held her tightly against his chest.

"I couldn't dream of anything better."

The two of them snuggled together for the remainder of the evening, falling into a deep sleep that they wouldn't wake from until early the next morning. Both smiled as they hopped in the shower one at a time, making sure that Makoto went first so she could hoof it back to her room to pack in a hurry. Not ten minutes after she'd left, receiving a kiss on the lips and a playful grab of what Ryuji called "her perfect ass", Mishima turned up to berate Ryuji for not letting him in last night, only to break two seconds into his rant when the smell of what Ryuji and Makoto had done the day before hit him in the face like a ten-tonne truck.

Ryuji showered, both boys packed their things quickly, and met the rest downstairs. While Mishima walked off to find someone else to hang out with, Ryuji walked up to Ren, who was relaxing on his own by the entrance in a lobby chair. As he sat down, Ren could plainly see the gloriously satisfied look on his best friend's face. Ryuji just sat there smiled, not noticing Makoto coming up from behind.

"Dude..." Ryuji said, "Guess who got laid last night!" Ren rolled his eyes.

"So that's why you look so high today," he replied, "Who was it? it couldn't have been Ann, she was wandering around with Yusuke and I yesterday..."

Just as Ryuji was about to say Makoto's name, she made her presence known by backhanding him across the head again.

"OWWWWW!" he whined, "That's not very nice, you know!" Makoto sighed.

"Excuse us for a moment, would you, Ren?" she asked sweetly, her own face betraying the answer to Ren's earlier querry. He nodded sagely and watched as Makoto dragged Ryuji off by the ear, like a disappointed mother. Ren chuckled to himself.

"Ryuji and Makoto, huh?" he mused quietly to himself, "Good for them. I always had a feeling they were good for each other. High school match-maker Ren Amamiya strikes again!" He chuckled happily to himself, wishing his two friends the best of luck in the future.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Makoto had pulled Ryuji into an alcove where they wouldn't be seen and kissed him hungrily. He reciprocated happily, holding her tightly.

When she pulled back, she looked him dead in the eyes and said, "You can't tell ANYONE. if this gets back to my sister, she'll KILL you! And I don't want to lose you that soon..." Ryuji smiled, laced his fingers into hers and tilted her chin up for another kiss.

"Our friends don't know your sister," he said, "Besides, I know Ren. He won't tell anyone if we won't. The moment we let others know, he'll do the same. But if that's what you want, I'll control my loud motormouth and keep it just between us..." He looked down to her rubbing his crotch over his pants and grinned.

"We don't have time for that, you know?" he teased, grabbing one of her breasts through her top, "If we get heavy here, we'll miss the bus to the airport and get stranded here..." She kissed him again.

"You have a point..." She whispered, "Last thing I want to do is out us to my sister by telling her I stranded myself in Hawaii because I couldn't resist the urge to get nasty with my new boyfriend..." She was about to leave when he grabbed her for one more kiss.  
"I've always heard of this thing called joining the "Mile High Club"... I think it's when you fuck in an airplane bathroom... if you can wait just long enough, we could try for that... but you'll have to keep your voice down..." Makoto smiled.

"Who do you take me for, YOU?" she asked. The two laughed and kissed, sealing their secret between the two of them as they headed back to get their bags... hand in hand and loving looks adorning their faces the whole way home.


	2. Cats Got Caught In The Honeypot Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann and Morgana have been a bit... TOO pent up lately, and a quick jump to a safe room alone causes all those feelings to come undone.
> 
> This takes place in the Metaverse, and Morgana is in his Metaverse form with special powers. this is NOT bestiality.

[A/N] Request made by MiserableMall8. This is an odd one, but I hope you all enjoy! [A/N]

THE CATS GOT CAUGHT IN THE HONEYPOT TRAP

A PERSONA 5 FANFICTION REQUEST

It wasn't a matter of the deadline; that was still a long ways off, no matter how much the team whined about losing time.

It wasn't a matter of missing things; the team was always extremely thorough. Hell, Joker had orchestrated the use of Alpha and Beta Teams, with the former being for direct combat and the latter being specifically for sweeping the area after combat to clean out anything that wasn't either empty or bolted down. Iwai was NEVER happy to see Joker, knowing that he'd be hemorrhaging money out his ears when the kid showed up.

No, the problem was something far more... personal.

Ann and Morgana were NOT happy. Not even REMOTELY.

Regardless of the bright face they put on, both were constantly upset. Morgana just wanted to be human so he could properly woo his precious Lady Ann... and Ann had been pouring her heart out to Joker for MONTHS, only for him to subtly reject her. She'd wanted to be with him so bad she'd even ignored the fact that they'd be going long-distance after his parole was up.

This wasn't a love triangle by any means, far from it... this was a single, straight line, where EVERYTHING boiled back to Point A... JOKER. In fact, on this day, as the team, now sporting their newest member, Haru Okumura, tackled cleaning out her father's own Palace, Morgana and Ann, both of whom were in Beta Team, were scowling and burning holes in the back of Joker's head as their thoughts overcame them.

'It always comes back to Frizz,' Morgana thought to himself, 'He denied Lady Ann so quickly, like he never intended to show her love at all! and now he has the rest of the thieves around his pinkie finger, but Lady Ann's left out? What is WRONG with him?!'

'What did I do wrong?' Ann wondered, 'I did as he asked; I stayed me, and I still wasn't good enough for him? Who does he think he is denying me, Japan's soon to be next top model?! I'll show him! I'm gonna do something so damn insane that he won't have any CHOICE but to regret turning my feelings down! But FUCK...' She stopped in mid step, legs crossing slightly, 'My body's been acting weird since last week... I can't take five steps without feeling a burning, tingling feeling deep inside me... Shit, it's getting too strong... I need to get away and find a place to take care of this...'

With that in mind, Ann requested a stop, told the group she wasn't feeling well, and that they should go on without her while she rested in the safe room. Morgana, not wanting to leave his precious Lady Ann behind, volunteered to stay with her, causing her to groan... she'd wanted to be alone for this, not have a captive audience...

'Wait a minute...' Ann grinned a bit, a thought crossing her mind, 'Morgana's had a thing for me for a while... have I been looking in the wrong place? But he's not really human... still, what better way to vent my frustrations than with someone who's just as pent up as I am?' Ann opened the door to the safe room, walking in after Morgana and sitting down on the table. She waited a moment before starting.

"I must be getting sick," she said, fanning her neck and reaching for the zipper at her bust, "I'm feeling SO HOT AND SWEATY right now..." Morgana was turning around, about to ask if she wanted him to go get the others and leave... when he saw it.

Ann was gently fanning her chest as she pulled the zipper down, exposing more of her ample bust to the open air. Morgana's face flushed.

"L-LADY ANN," he said, flustered, "W-WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING?!" Ann smiled.

"Tell me, Morgana... what do you think of our illustrious leader?" Ann asked pointedly. Morgana did his best to look her dead in the eyes as he responded, but Ann could feel his eyes periodically drift back down to her tits.

'FUCKING BINGO, BITCHES...'

"I mean," Morgana started, "He's a very astute and adept person by now, always on top of planning our excursions to the letter... he's managed to pull in so many people to the cause, as well... but..." His thought was cut off when Ann interjected, "But?"

"I... I HATE HIM."

Ana did a double take and blinked as she responded, "Huh?"

"I really HATE him," Morgana continued, "He went to hang our with you for months, helping you through so many personal struggles, and then right at the point you confess your feelings to him... he swats you down. Hell, you were practically laying yourself bare, body and soul, for him, and he still shot you down! And then he goes and wraps Makoto and Futaba around his fingers? That was part of the reason I left, you know..." Morgana trailed off, his teeth grit tightly ad his tiny paws shaking in impotent rage, "I mean, what kind of complete ass do you have to be to ignore a beautiful woman like YOU, Lady Ann?" Ann blinked a couple times, then smiled.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked, playing along by sounding surprised.

"I mean, yeah," Morgana continued, "You're tall, lean, you barely even have to TRY for your looks! You're easily the sexiest girl in the Phantom Thieves right now; even Noir can't match up to you in terms of raw sex appeal!" Ann was burning up from the compliments about her looks.

"But..." That one word brought her crashing back down, going from wetting herself a little to feeling drier than a desert.

"BUT WHAT?!" she demanded, "Are YOU going to deny me too, now? What the hell am I lacking so badly that-"

"THAT'S NOT IT!" Morgana interrupted, "I started thinking about this. It wasn't fair of me to look at you JUST for your body. There's so much more to you than JUST how voluptuous your figure is... You've been through a lot, and managed to come out the other side of it all stronger and more resilient than you give yourself credit for. I know you still suffer with a bit of depression over what happened to Shiho... but she's doing better now, right? and you're making your way towards your goals, with it without Joker's help. Sure, he promised to be there and help you when you need it... but he IS leaving at the end of his probation, so..."

Ann smiled again. "Hey, Mona..." she started, getting down to meet him at eye level, "Why don't you pull my zipper down for me... I'm feeling a bit stuffy in my catsuit..." Morgana locked eyes with Ann; they held an almost begging look, as if she desperately NEEDED him to do this for her. He reached a paw up and grabbed her zipper, then slowly pulled it down. As it neared her navel, her breasts did the rest of the work, popping free of their tight prison and enjoying the open air. Ann breathed a deep sigh of relief herself She never wore a bra in this costume, so her full, natural D cup breasts were on full display. She stole a glance at Morgana, who was now within inches of pushing his face right in between them; seeing no need to be shy about it, Ann grabbed him by the head and pushed his face between her generous planets all on her own. He was surprised for a moment, then seemed to calm, nuzzling up against her sweet flesh happily.

Ann could SWEAR she heard him mumble, "this is my dream come true..." She grinned, and asked, "Well then, how many OTHER dreams did you have about me?" Morgana poked his head out from her valley and smiled.

"Many. Why do you ask?" He asked, only to be given the reply, "Just so long as we don't touch my special place... I want to make EVERY SINGLE ONE of your dreams come true today." Morgana was besides himself in joy.

Over the next thirty minutes, They did many things; Morgana suckled her nipples, while she rubbed his belly like he was a dog (he complained at first, but seemed to enjoy it entirely too much to keep up his whining), then he moved on to getting his paws on every single inch of her body, from her head all the way down to her toes. The entire time, he fulfilled her wish himself, and avoided going near her womanhood, instead focusing on her long, athletic legs and gorgeous bottom. He spent a LONG time fondling and playing with her butt, including some teasing around where her back door would be; despite her protests, she seemed to be enjoying the attention to her posterior, and let the perverted cat creature work his touches.

After thirty minutes of attention, Ann was getting too overheated. Her breathing was getting slightly labored, and her face was flushed red as a tomato. With a slight wiggle of her rear, Morgana got what she was asking for... and gulped as he grabbed the big, obvious zipper on the small of her back and started to slowly pull it down towards her butt.

"Be careful when you get around to the front," Ann said softly, "I have nothing on under this thing, so the zipper might get caught, if you get my meaning..." Morgana blinked, and, compelled by some need to be manly... or maybe compelled by ignorant foolishness, gave a hearty, exuberant meow before jumping off her of her and using the zipper like a grappling hook; he swung under between her legs, pulling the zipper as he did so, and managed SOMEHOW to get it to its disconnection point at her pelvis WITHOUT it catching in her pubic hair. the surprise of the situation caught Ann off guard, and somehow, the sensation of the zipper flying over her furry patch at speed caused her to hit a minor orgasm. Maybe it was the rush of the air around her short and curlies, or maybe it was the fact that Morgana had not only immediately been reckless in the very action she'd requested careful grace in.... or maybe it was the fact that his paws were now playing with those same short hairs and sending small shocks up her skin and into her brain.

She gave a small, whimpering moan and buckled, her legs giving way under her as she gripped the table tightly for any form of purchase and hit her knees. She panted for breath for a moment, before slowly raising back up to her feet, presenting herself once again.

"We'll talk about that... absolutely reckless shit you just did later..." she said gently, her voice now filled with desire as she swayed her legs back and forth, gently coaxing her bountiful behind out from its tight contraint, "Right now... I want you right now. Please..."

Ann flipped herself over, laying down on the table and pulling her legs back up to her full breasts, placing her sensitive holes on display for Morgana's perverted gaze. She looked at him with the same desire and need she WOULD have given Joker at one time... but now, Morgana realized, it was reserved solely for HIM.

"Like we agreed," she said softly, "Leave me with my virginity... I'll let you have my ass, though..." Morgana nodded and hopped up to the table after making sure to lock the room shut. He looked her up and down, then looked her squarely in her hungry, needy eyes.

"I will gladly accept anything of you that you offer me, Lady Ann," he said just as his body morphed slightly at the waist: he was now a bit taller, more humanoid, with proportions to match, and an almost human-looking dick. Ann seemed a little apprehensive of this, as the only thing keeping it from being human was the lack of testicles... but it also wasn't an animal's member, either, as there was no knot...

Morgana approached her, presenting it to her at face-level. She knew what he was looking for, and took it into her mouth to get it lubed up. They stay that way for about a minute before he pulled back, returned to her pelvis, lined up, and slid his way in to the base in one stroke. Ann gasped and arched her back, but not from pain or discomfort; it had actually felt incredible, without a hint of pain whatsoever...

"W... why didn't that hurt?" she whimpered under her hands, "am... am I some sort of anal pervert?" Morgana smirked.

"You really enjoyed it when I played with your butt before, so I'd say there's a solid chance of that," he teased, pulling back to the tip and pushing forward again, slowly. This caused Ann to arch her back a bit more, this time dragging the longest, sweetest sound Morgana had ever heard from Ann's lips...

A MOAN OF PURE PLEASURE.

"I... I didn't think I had so many sweet spots in my ass..." Ann moaned out, her eyes fluttering, "PLEASE... DON'T STOP.... I NEED SO MUCH MORE..." Morgana nodded and pulled out again, this time slamming in to the hilt instead of simply pushing it in. Ann SCREAMED.

Morgana realized a moment later that her scream was from the massive orgasm she'd just had. He had his in now. He set up a fast, deep pace, smashing as deep into the inside of her ass he possibly could, over and over, overloading Ann's mind with the carnal sensations bombarding it with every powerful thrust.

They quickly lost track of time, and lost track just as easily of how many times they each came; Ann had lost the ability to form a cohesive sentence, and Morgana had given in to some form of primal, animal sexual instinct. However rough he got with her, Morgana continued to stimulate her pelvis by caressing her pubic hair, getting his half-human, half-cat-creature finger paws into her trimmed bush and rubbing them up and down. This seemed to especially trigger her orgasms, and he'd stroke them gently every time she came, causing her to climax all the harder as another smaller orgasmic shock snapped up into her brain. Her eyes had long ago rolled into the back of her head, her tongue was hanging out of one corner of her mouth and dripping drool, her breasts were flopping around in every direction with every one of Morgana's thrusts into her ass, and her womanhood hadn't stopped squirting fluid since the fifth or sixth orgasm, and Morgana himself had pumped close to five loads deep into her back door before he stopped counting.

To the two of them, an eternity had passed by the time they finished and Morgana collapsed onto Ann's heaving chest, slowly reverting back to his normal Metaverse form. However, while they were busy basking, their most feared event was about to happen.  
For all the time the two had been losing themselves to their sexual desires and carnal bliss, the rest of the team had gone ahead, adopting what Joker had called "Hourglass Formation", where three of their number, combat-ready, would lead the group in an inverted triangle formation; three others lagged behind on "cleanup duty" in a normal triangle formation, while Joker himself stayed dead center between them all, guiding the group behind with instructions of where to focus their efforts most, and being ready to leap into the fray if a fight should break out. Within the time the lusty lovers had spent exploring each other, the rest of the team had quickly and efficiently cleaned out everything Joker could possibly sell at cost, AND found their way to the treasure room. They all congratulated each other before heading back to the nearest safe room to flash back to the Palace's entrance.

Once there, however, Queen spoke up, "Hey, we kind of got a little too used to Hourglass Formation today... doesn't it feel like we're... forgetting something?" The team looked at her, then back and forth between them, before Futaba took count.

"WE FORGOT MONA AND PANTHER!" she shouted, just in time for Joker to slap his forehead and call for an emergency rush back to that room to find them. However, when he tried to flash them to it, he found himself locked out and unable, so instead, he popped the team back to the one closest to where they needed to be, all while having Futaba along in the field to track the location of their friends. As they approached, Joker prepared to ram into the door, but found no such approach working. Futaba moved him aside and started working on hacking the door open. As it didn't require bio-metric identification from Noir, it wouldn't be too long for her to get through.

In short order, she'd rerouted power to force the lock open, and the door opened... to reveal Ann and Morgana to their teammates, whose jaws went wide and impacted the floor at speed from the sight of the two cats who'd gotten caught in their own honey pot trap. Well, Futaba WOULD have, if Joker hadn't pulled her close to himself and covered her eyes with his hands after forcing her goggles off.

After much frantic running back and forth, lots of screaming, and entirely TOO MANY QUESTIONS for Ann's patience to last long, the team was making their way back out of Okumura's Palace, all the while Ann and Morgana dragged behind the group, feeling the confused, judging looks from their teammates burn holes in them. Joker would have a talk with the two alone later to get to the bottom of the issue... but ultimately, what could you do?

As Morgana himself stated, "What did you expect? You have a cat who loves a cat-girl, who, in turn, loves a boy who rejected her. Things were going to boil over eventually. You should be thanking the stars it happened NOW instead of later during a big fight. Cats WILL be cats, you know, and cats in heat will ALWAYS give in to their instincts."

"In the end," Ann interjected, finishing Morgana's thought, "We're just a pair of horny kitty cats who got caught in our own heated honey pot. You can't fault us for how this went... it always comes back to YOU." As Morgana and Ann left the area that afternoon, Joker was left to think over his actions and reflect on his choices.... and make plans to make sure this wouldn't happen again.

Or at least, if it had to, that it wouldn't be frequent... or in the middle of important events.


	3. The Reaper's Rampage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request by Yodaman224 on Reddit. I hope you enjoy!

[A/N]Welcome back for another request, everyone. This one was made by Redditor Yodaman224, the same who requested the “Heart-Melter” duo for Tae and Kawakami. This one is more in line with the “Meta-Reverasal” series, though, so if that doesn't appeal to you, just give me a bit more time; I'll be working on something decidedly more positive soon. That being said, this is a MASSIVE trigger warning. If you're set off by scenes of abduction, rape, and mind-break, turn back NOW and seek out my fluffier works to offset the edge you were standing on. For now... I hope you enjoy. Regardless of where you're coming in from, please let me know what you think in either a signed review or comment. I look forward to your feedback.[A/N]

THE REAPER'S RAMPAGE  
A Persona 5 Fanfiction Request by Yodaman224

It was a run-of-the-mill day for the Phantom Thieves, who were tearing through Mementos, the Palace of the General Public, at top speed, blitzing through shadows at a clip to get some more experience. The money was decent, nothing special, and the Shadows necessitated repeat trips to the top so that Joker could stand around in a corner, listlessly staring off at nothing. What his allies wouldn't ever understand was that his sessions of staring at the wall by the exit was taking him to another dimension, a space between spaces, where he was sending the Personas he'd acquired to a gruesome death so that their essences could coallesce together into a new, stronger existence.

However, the one thing none of them ever really put much thought to was a warning their first guide, Morgana, the cat... bus.... thing they always rode around in, had given very early on:

“If you hear the sound of chains, DON'T DELAY. BOOK IT FOR HOME.”

This warning was in relation to the Metaverse's most dangerous denizen... The Reaper. The Reaper was nothing to trifle with, and the team had only run across the spectral monstrosity once. THAT one instance had convinced them to never stay in one place for too long, or take too long in a fight. This thing was so fast and dangerous that the only sure way to survive was to run for the hills if it approached... and surviving a fight? Not possible... at least not yet.

What the team also didn't know was that Joker was secretly working on a method of reliably taking out the Reaper that would work in one shot. It was taking a while, as he needed a LOT of yen, and even more experience to climb the levels of strength and power, but he was making a steady go of it, and by his estimations, his project was about 50% completed.

So, the gang partied up and took off on the spot, heading down to the deeper levels once again. However, as with all things... luck was not to remain on their side for long.

Roughly an hour into their next run through, the air thickened with dread, and the sound of rattling chains began to echo through the halls of Mementos. Joker stepped on the gas as hard as he could, keeping his eyes peeled for the elusive, powerful beast... and soon found it staring them down right in front of the exit path.

“Mona, what do we do?” Queen asked, “It's blocking our escape route!”

“JUST GO THE OTHER WAY!” Mona replied, turning on his own wheels and bolting in the opposite direction. Once more, the team was in motion, legging it in the direction of the depths instead of their preferred way out. However...

“AW MAN, WHAT THE EFF?!” Skull shouted, pointing at the exit. Right in front of it... WAS THE REAPER.

Joker gritted his teeth. “It's not ready yet, we can't beat it...” he growled out under his breath, looking desperate for the first time, “We're going to split up! It can't focus on all of us at once! Mona, take yourself and the rest of Backup Team and get to the exit going back up! We'll try and keep it busy!” He said, disembarking with what he called “Alpha Team”, consisting of Queen, Skull, Fox, and himself.

It was soon apparent that Joker's Backup Plan was working, as the Reaper focused in on the active combatants... but seemed specifically interested in Queen. It would attack the others, leaving her almost completely alone, then start hitting her with mental attacks. Not the type she was weakest against, like Noir's Psy spells, no...

Brainwashing.  
Confusion.  
Dizziness.  
Fear.  
But strangely... never rage or despair...

Mona returned and began ferrying away the others one by one; first went Fox, then Skull... Soon, only Joker and Queen were left. When Mona returned to ferry Queen out, though... the Reaper got mad and struck hard, sending Mona flying well out of the area...

And then it struck Joker.

Joker hit one knee hard, finding himself far too injured to continue fighting. With that done, and Queen still addled from layered mental attacks... The Reaper stuck once more, delivering a knockout blow that took Queen's health out completely... and with Joker unable to even so much as heal himself, what with him also being knocked out, the Reaper scooped up Queen and vanished with her into the ether...

By the time Mona found his way back to Joker... The Reaper was long gone and wouldn't return, no matter how long they stuck around. They wouldn't be able to summon it either, through all their expeditions that day.

That evening, Makoto Nijima didn't return home, and wouldn't return her sister's calls from work. A missing person's report was filed three days later, but an investigation and search would yield no results.

As far as the majority of the world knew, Makoto Nijima had vanished without a trace.

************

A muffled groan heralded the awakening of a young woman, who struggled to move her body, only to find her arms and legs melded into the wall behind her, sealed within it from her wrists and ankles. It felt like she could break free, but the wall was quite thick, and it wrapped around her fingers and toes, denying her any method of gathering her strength. 

She tried summoning her Persona, only to find her connection to Johanna cut off. As if she now existed in a plane where such connections didn't exist...

Still, she struggled to free herself, entirely in vain. And then... it returned.

The Reaper had come home to roost. As it floated into the room, gliding through the walls of this place, it seemed to separate itself from its choice of weapons and set the two massive guns against the wall. It pulled the hood from its head, revealing a mangled, blasted-open hole in the middle of its head, covered in oozing scar tissue. Its two eyes were sunken, not even remotely focused, and only seeing the world through a shredded veil of understanding. It felt like it shouldn't exist here, like it didn't belong.

'You are right to gauge my existence here, human soul,' the reaper spoke. The girl groaned. Her memory had been faded as she gathered her faculties, but now she remembered... she was Makoto Nijima, the one known as Queen within the ranks of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts...

And this creature, which was now speaking directly into her mind, had knocked her clean out of her mind and taken her away.

'You are very astute, human soul,' the beast said, 'And yes, you are correct. I addled your mind so I could take you away for myself.'

“And... what do you intend to do to me?” the headstrong, confident Makoto demanded.

'Oho...' it chuckled, 'you wish to even learn of your fate in these pointless walls?' Makoto reeled a bit when it began to laugh uncontrollably... but not because it was laughing...

It was laughing in a jovial manner, as if it had just been told the funniest joke it had ever heard.   
It was laughing as if all concept of evil didn't exist, and this young girl's morals had tickled it.  
It was laughing like a being that had no concept of good or evil, and only operated on base instinct.

IT WAS LAUGHING LIKE A WILD BEAST.

'Well, since you found the capabilities to ask so nicely,' it replied finally, reigning in its mirthful laughter, 'I suppose it would make a fair bit of human sense for me to explain my intentions in words...' It cut off, leaving the sentence hanging as it reached for the chains on its robes and pulled them up. Makoto gagged a bit at what she saw; underneath the Reaper's tattered robes and chains was an emaciated body, rendered frail-looking and weak, with scar tissue running across every single inch of whatever flesh clung to its battered, bruised, and broken form. Its limbs looks like they'd been broken numerous times over and set back in place by a criminally insane asylum patient, as every bone had uncountable obvious breaks that had healed at unnatural angles; by all accounts, its arms and legs -'did it even NEED legs?' Makoto thought to herself- should have been, at best, completely useless, and at worst, causing it unimaginable pain and suffering at all times... but it carried itself with an air of power and superiority...

And then her eyes landed on the one place her sister had always warned her against looking at... the lower section. It was INHUMAN how endowed this creature was, with a member easily as thick as her arm and as long as her torso. That thing wouldn't even remotely fit inside her... and why was she thinking about it entering her body?

That was then that she felt a breeze over parts of her body that shouldn't have been exposed... and that was when she finally looked down.

The beast had torn her clothed from her body before binding her limbs into the wall, leaving her teen-aged body on display for him. No doubt it had been enjoying the view of her bare flesh for...

That was when it struck her... and her eyes widened in fear.

The beast revealing its naked form to her, the size of its phallus, and her own nakedness...

“no...” she said weakly, unable to process the fact that the Reaper, let alone Shadows of any variety, NEEDED SEXUAL CONTACT. This realization seemed to be hilarious to the Reaper, as it burst out in raucous laughter once again.

'It seems you have come to an understanding,' the beast spoke again, holding its broken arms out in a menacing manner, 'INDEED! I HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE TO SERVE ME FOR ALL ETERNITY!' 

But, just as soon as it unleashed its intent in time with Makoto's ear-piercing scream of horror... it stopped, flopping into a heap on the floor and slithering off through a wall into an adjacent, yet disconnected room. Its cloak followed soon afterwards, slinking along the floor and through the wall in the direction its owner had gone, followed soon after by the twin guns. However, on its way out, one gun turned its barrel on Makoto, aiming for her head as it fired... and soon, the darkness of sleep engulfed her.

Hours later, a strange sensation stirred her from her magically-induced rest. Once more, her eyes slowly fluttered open, struggling to focus amidst the strangely-pleasurable feeling her body was experiencing. Another quick pull on her arms and legs told her she was still stuck in the wall.

'Ah, awake, are we?' a familiar, ominous voice chimed, 'Though I would advise against thrashing so much. You wouldn't want to wind up with limbs like mine, would you now, human soul?' The creature's voice was demeaning and insulting, like it was talking down to a five-year-old. It was only when Makoto went to scream again that she realized she couldn't.

The Reaper had used what was left of her clothes to form a sophisticated-looking gag and used it to keep her quiet.

Her screams of fear and terror muffled and, no stronger than a puppy's whine, she could only reel from a combination of dread... and surprisingly, pleasure, as the being rubbed at her bare sex with two of its bony, mangled fingers in an attempt to prepare her for his coming actions. She fought valiantly, willing the pleasure away with thoughts of anger and hatred, how she'd physically destroy this perverse beast when it was done... This managed to keep the mounting feelings at bay. But only for so long.

Time didn't seem to exist in this plane, and soon, despite her best efforts, the pleasure began to overtake her. Her thoughts of rage and destruction only seemed to spur the creature on further, egging it on to greater heights of foreplay. It started with rubbing, then moved on to gently probing. Next it went in head first, surprising her into an unexpected and unwelcome orgasm when its approximation of a tongue -though a better description would have been “writhing, thin tendril”- wormed its way out of its blown-open skull and up into the untouched opening of her womanhood... and then, most surprisingly, it pulled out of her moistening hole and quickly slid its slick tendril right up into her ass.

The loud moan of surprise that escaped her throat seemed to goad the beast on further, as it began pushing its tendril tongue even deeper. Soon, Makoto could feel the writhing organ twisting around and filling up her intestines. How was it going so DEEP?

Her face twisted and contorted in a combination of discomfort, confusion, shock, amazement... and, most surprising to her... a strange sense of bliss. She'd never tried anything sexual with anyone else before... let alone to herself. She'd never realized she had numerous sweet spots inside her ass, especially this deep...

'That expression on your face is priceless,' the beast said haughtily, 'I can tell you're feeling it from this. I never expected such a serious, angry woman would be big on anal play...' The odd psychic chuckle he gave off was matched with a strange, sonic vibration that rippled through the tendril, causing another new sensation that caused her body to shudder and quake hard, pulling her almost kicking and screaming through an orgasm she didn't want to feel.

She may not have wanted it... but she couldn't deny what her body was feeling. That action... that “THING” the Reaper had just done had felt so amazingly good that she couldn't maintain control of herself. 

With a keening groan, she lost herself in the sensations and hit her orgasm HARD, riding the waves all the way through. Her body spasmed and shuddered, with her womanhood spraying a torrent of fluids all over the creature's face and body. It LOOKED spindly and weak... so how did it have so much knowledge of human sexual pleasures?!

The creature stepped away and admired its work, taking in the sight of the teen-aged girl's twitching, shaking body, and the surprised, yet elated expression on her face. 

'It would seem to me that you deeply enjoyed that, if the soaked state of my body is any indication,' the Reaper said, its voice slightly condescending, 'Who would have thought such a prim and proper young soul would secretly be hiding an anal fetish, as well as extreme “squirting” response, as the humans above call it?' The Reaper seemed intent on continuing, as it hoisted her body up into its arms, as if she weighed nothing, and before she could even say anything, let alone get her bearings... the beast lined itself up to her quivering entrance...

And drove itself in to the hilt, bashing against her deepest depths and causing her mind to stall as she processed the situation she was now in. She was trapped, arms embedded in a wall, legs dangled over the arms of the most dangerous, deadly Shadow in the whole of the Metaverse, with its... THING buried to the base inside of her body...

'I hope you're prepared,' it said, gripping her left hip in one hand and one side of her ass in the other, 'Because you're not going to be leaving this place. EVER.' With that, the Reaper set up a brutal, crushing pace, pounding away inside of Makoto's unprotected body. Her mind was sent screaming into the stratosphere, unable to fully comprehend what it was experiencing.

Here was a girl who'd never even remotely thought about anything perverted or sex-related, forced through a mind-bending anal orgasm for the first time in her life, and now being pummelled into oblivion without her consent in a place she'd never escape... What could she do?

Her mind tried its best to gather itself and figure out a solution, but every time she got a handle on the start of a thought, it got smashed out of her head with another almost feral thrust from the Reaper's phallus. Her head flopped back, as the constant roiling tide of pleasure crashing against her brain was too much to fight against after a while, and all capabilities for logical thought vanished. The Reaper chuckled in her mind as it felt her give in, unable to fight back.

'Heh... so this little breeding sow willingly invites the mighty Reaper's offspring in his heat season?' it roared uproariously, taking immense pleasure from her body. She could only moan and scream in pleasure as he body shook every few seconds, just as much from constant orgasm as it was from its violently, pounding thrusts.

Makoto lost all track of time after roughly five minutes. Her fighting amounted to lost effort and wasted energy, and her mind was breaking down from the sexual experience she was being forced to suffer through. Not that she felt like she was suffering for very long.

Minutes turned into hours.  
Hours into days.  
Days into... weeks? Months?

She couldn't tell anymore... but the constant stream of ethereal sperm pooling inside of and spilling out of her kept her uninterested and uncaring of anything except getting more. The Reaper didn't seem to care, either... It never seemed to stop going, no matter how many loads of its deathly spunk was unloaded into her body, splashing into her womb, and staining her insides a sickly white.  
___________________ 

Back in the real world, it had only been a week since the Phantom Thieves had lost their master tactician, and the panic was starting to set in. Arguments had begun to pull the ragtag group apart, as rifts opened up around the idea of going to find Makoto in the Metaverse. They all instinctively knew there was no way they'd be able to find her unless they could figure out where the Reaper had taken her, but even their recent new Navi, Futaba, had netted zero luck in that regard; she'd tried to shoot a remote tracking unit onto the beast in order to locate its lair... but the signal had cut out as soon as it vanished, and hadn't kicked on again since. It was as if the thing didn't even exist in any state of matter or any form of reality.

While everyone had a different reason, Futaba, of all, felt the most responsible, due in part to her trying to stick the beast with a tracker before it disappeared. If only the signal could stretch from reality to the Metaverse, she'd have been able to pinpoint Makoto's location and lead the rescue mission...

For the seventh night in a row, she put on a brave face for her adoptive father, Sojiro, and wished him a good night's sleep... then collapsed in her bed and gently sobbed herself to sleep from guilt and misery. Living under the crushing belief that SHE had been the reason her mother died had been bad enough, and her friends did all they could to convince her this wasn't her fault... but deep down, she couldn't shake the feeling that it truly was.

The next morning, however, a surprise awaited her... one she wouldn't be able to know was a fell omen in disguise.

She awoke that morning to find a message on her phone... From Makoto.

She blinked multiple times, dropped the phone on the bed, ran to wash her face in cold water, then rushed back, her face still soaking wet, and looked again...

“Hey Futaba, it's been a while, huh?   
Sorry about keeping so quiet, I managed to escape the Reaper somehow...   
I don't know if it's going to keep coming after me, but...  
I think I could use someone to talk to...  
Can you meet me somewhere?  
I just... really need to talk, and you're the first one I could think of...”

There was no mistaking it... this was Makoto's style of writing... She couldn't help but reply.

“QUEEN!  
What happened?  
Where have you been?  
What have you been doing?  
Why didn't you message the group chat?  
Where are you right now? I'll be there before you know it!”

She sat there, transfixed, waiting fervently for a response, and soon, it came:

“I'm... mostly OK...  
Maybe a little shaken by what happened...  
Can you please meet me at the metro station in Shibuya, in the main square?  
I'll wait there for you...”

Futaba nodded and dashed for the door, bolting past Sojiro before stopping, turning around and throwing her arms around him.

“Wh-whoa... what's brought this on?” he asked, pleased, but surprised. 

“Something really good just happened! I'm out to meet with a friend, so I may or may not be back in time for supper, OK?” Her arms tightened around him, and he happily hugged her back.

“No worry then,” he said, “I'll save enough curry for you to have two servings when you get back. Just make sure you get something in your belly before you run out of fuel, OK?” Futaba nodded... and then took Sojiro aback.

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek softly.

“Thanks, Dad! I'll be back before you know it!” she said as she turned and bolted out the door. She left, unknowingly, for the last time that day, leaving him there touching his cheek and smiling happily, muttering that she'd finally called him “Dad”. Neither could have possibly known what was coming...

Within the hour, Futaba arrived at the Shibuya station and stepped off the Teikyuu line to see her friend in front of the central entrance to the metro... but something was a bit weird.

Makoto's formerly chocolate-brown hair had been let down, and, while now dyed stark white, reached down just past her shoulders. She was standing naked in the middle of the public space, her breasts seemingly slightly larger than the last time she'd seen her in her combat gear... 

But most striking were the facts that Makoto's eyes had turned a golden, honey-yellow, and her stomach and hips had expanded slightly, the latter in clear anticipation for the pregnant appearance of Makoto's stomach. 

From the little Futaba knew about her friend, this was sending her all sorts of red flags, and she quickly hid behind a wall to observe things a bit further.

Futaba knew a lot of things, but she'd never taken Makoto for the type to go nude in public... let alone appear naked AND pregnant in public, given her honour student nature. She hadn't even thought Makoto was actively SEEING anyone, let alone with someone who could instill in her an avid interest in what was clearly the beginnings of some form of BDSM relationship... except that couldn't be the case anyways, as her friend's hands were unbound and at her sides, her legs open of her own apparent will with nothing holding them open... and there was no collar around her neck, signifying she had been “claimed”.

The biggest red flag came when a group of apparent gangsters walked up and tried to hit on her. With only a single utterance of, “Leave me alone, I'm waiting to meet a friend,” Futaba could tell Makoto was in full fighting mode. One of the thugs grabbed her wrist, and watched as she fully dislocated it, then rotated it around 360-degrees as she grabbed him around the neck to choke him out.

Makoto had never displayed such a skill before, nor had she ever shown herself to be this flexible, but she'd managed to dislocate her wrist, jump on the thug's body, and twist herself around completely so she was essentially strangling him with her thighs. His face went red, then slightly purple... and finally blue, before she jumped free and reset her wrist in its socket.

“Next time a woman tells you “NO”, take that as your only answer and fuck off,” she said, her tone ice cold, with no emotion or feeling, save for a heaping overdose of murderous energy, “Take your friend to the hospital. He's not dead, just unconscious. And if any of you try to manhandle me like he did... you'll wind up in far worse condition. Now KINDLY FUCK OFF, I'm waiting for someone.”

The thugs picked up their cohort and took off at speed, fearing for their lives. Futaba reeled. Yeah, Makoto had been a force of nature before she vanished... but had she always been this mean-spirited and ... downright murderously hateful? That was when Makoto's eyes looked in her direction and locked onto hers. Futaba froze.

“Futaba!” She shouted, jumping up and down, causing her breasts and belly to bounce around, “Over here!” Futaba shrank a bit, but steeled herself despite the fear inside her and went to greet her friend.

“Makoto!” she said, feigning happiness rather convincingly, running up and gently embracing her wayward ally, “What happened to you? And where are your clothes?” Makoto seemed confused.

“What do you mean? You don't see my school uniform? It's right here,” she said, running her hands down her body and causing her bare breasts to jiggle... and lightly leak milk. A couple drops managed to launch upward and land on Futaba's face, causing her to recoil slightly.

“What's wrong?” Makoto asked, garnering the reply, “Nothing, really... I ran out the door without breakfast this morning, and I'm running low on energy right now... Can we find something to eat, please? I don't want to pass out on the street...” Futaba acted convincingly, feigning to be dizzy and developing a headache... Except that soon after, she actually stumbled and took a knee, her head feeling like it was trying to tread water half-submerged in a whirlpool.

She tried to look up, only to catch sight of what she'd feared until that moment...

There, looming over her, in a way no one could see, was Makoto's face... but it was half-split open down the front, with a sickening demon creature wriggling tentacles through the gap. Her eyes, bent back in malicious glee, were now blood red, with enough burst blood vessels that Futaba could barely tell where the whites of her eyes met the edges of her irises... And the sickening smile she wore was the refuse icing on the cake that was this dumpster fire of terror and fear.

In a low, deep voice, “Makoto” leaned down and said, “IT WOULD SEEM YOU SAW THROUGH MY DISGUISE... NO MATTER. YOU WILL BE MINE SHORTLY...” And with that... Barely able to hold herself above water, Futaba fainted, losing consciousness.

Another three days later, Sojiro Sakura would issue a missing person's report, frantically searching for his missing daughter all over Japan... but the case would be dropped a month later when no trace of her could be found.

Much like her friend Makoto Nijima a week earlier, Futaba Sakura had vanished into the aether, never to be seen again.  
_____________________

The sounds of raucous, wet sex met the ears of the young girl as she stirred awake, her mind struggling to come to grips with her new surroundings. As she looked around, a familiar brown-haired girl was across the way, moaning and screaming, her hands gripping an open door frame as her body was rocked back and forth. The brown-haired girl's face was bent back in an expression of pure bliss as the sounds of wet globs of something or other hitting the floor beneath her met both their ears.

The red-haired girl blinked several times and struggled to go see what was up, only to find her hands and feet melded into the wall behind her... they were physically fused into the solid surface, far away from her body, leaving it hanging. And then she noticed something else... 

She was naked.

The indignation and embarrassment was strong, but she couldn't move to get away and cover herself, so what could she possibly do? She could only sit there and stare as the brown-haired girl continued to shiver, quake, and rock in place, her body being acted upon by some strange, unseen force.

Soon, the girl heard a voice in her head, a deep and foreboding, yet somehow refined and dignified voice, which said, 'So, the ally of my current sex pet has awoken finally. Greetings, and what a pleasure it is to meet you, Futaba Sakura. Indeed, a pleasure to meet you... yet not nearly as much a pleasure as that which I shall pull kicking and screaming from your body and mind once I finish with this one here.'

It was then the red-haired girl remembered, her mind having been pulling itself back from a never-ending death-spiral of confusion and pain in her skull...

And it was then she remembered what had happened.

“Where is she?” Futaba bellowed, “What did you do with my friend?!”

As if on cue, Makoto turned her head, looking Futaba in the eyes once again as her recently-minted owner stepped into frame, holding her aloft on its massive phallus. Futaba's eyes were drawn to her friend's body, stretched, distended, and disfigured from what must have been a solid week of non-stop sex. Futaba knew Makoto had never even remotely had her mind in those sorts of matters... so why was she letting herself be used in such a way?

“Oh, I'm sorry, Futaba,” Makoto said, her voice a silky-smooth coo dripping saccharine sweet as honey, “I didn't mean to make you sick, and I didn't want to scare you... but Master has made me something new... and I wouldn't be what I am now without Lord Reaper! You really need to take a try on this, you'd lose your mind in a minute flat!”

Futaba's struggles to free herself proved fruitless, but soon, she found herself concerned with more than her restrictions and restraints. Makoto let out a loud, keening wail as the beast sheathing itself within her roared, and Futaba watched, unable to cover her mouth as she watched Makoto's stomach practically swell to the size a woman would expect when she were five months pregnant... before slowly returning to normal as her body forced the prodigious amount of spunk from her abused passage. Futaba watched as Makoto's widely-stretched hole gushed out what seemed to be GALLONS of the stuff constantly for a solid minute, before her belly returned to its normal size, now adorned with stretchmarks, and her battered pussy only dripped the occasional droplets of ghostly-white Reaper seed.

Futaba's eyes bent back in fear and dread, terrified that THAT would soon be her fate also. As the Reaper pulled Makoto's limp body off its shaft, allowing her to drop to the floor behind it like an empty shell, it strode confidently up to its newest acquisition... 

Futaba continued to thrash against her bindings, to no avail, as the creature took a knee before her exposed body and slid its long, tendril-like “tongue” deep inside her.

Much like her fallen friend before, Futaba put up as much of a struggle as she possibly could to ignore and shut out the sensations rippling through her nerves, but somehow, struggling only managed to make things worse, as the feelings grew stronger the more she fought back. However, unlike Makoto, who managed to hold out longer than the beast had expected...

Futaba, who had experienced her own hell leading up to the year before, had barely any fight left in her. This was the one thing she'd hoped would never happen...

And when it did, and the sensations rocking her nerve endings finally took over and sent her over the edge, it caused something inside her to snap, but not break. While she continued internally to fight the feelings, the beast shifted itself, completely changing its bodily structure to something more akin to what it knew the humans would call a “sex machine”, with most of its body now comprising a seat, while its tongue and phallus would do the bulk of the work. It created several tentacles to free her from the wall, but then used them to bind her arms and legs together, and then to seal her arms behind her back.

Before the red-head could comprehend what had happened, the creature moved, pulling her down upon it and impaling her on both its appendages; its massive rod pierced into and sank deep into her newly-torn open womanhood, while its tendril tongue slid its way deep into her rear end.

Futaba's insides were stretched open and stuffed before she could even react, let alone make a sound... but her mind definitely caught up as she felt the wriggling thing in her back door work it way all the way up through her insides and soon...

Futaba's eyes rolled back in her head, an event coupled with a disgusting gurgling sound emanating from her throat as the Reaper's squirming tendril tongue wormed its way up her throat and out her mouth. Her eyes had gone as wide as they could from shock, and her body was shaking from a sudden lack of air. If her hands hadn't been bound behind her back thanks to the tentacles, she'd have had her fingers clawing at her neck, trying in vain to open SOME sort of passage to breathe through...

Within a few moments, her body, unsure of how to respond to the strange sensations slamming into her brain from multiple nerve pathways, hit a fever pitch when the numerous signals caused her to experience her life's first orgasm... and when it hit...

Her entire life changed.

The moment she hit her peak, her head flopped back, her eyes going glassy and empty. Any sound or reaction she could have given ended right there, caught dead in her throat, which remained stretched open and deprived of air. Her mind shut down completely, leaving her body on auto-pilot, and the beast below her took her limp inaction as an invitation to go further.

“Master~” Makoto chimed in, slowly rising to her feet, the Reaper's vile sperm still dripping sedately from her abused snatch, “Remember, humans need to breathe if you don't want a dead ragdoll!” The creature seemed to register her words and pulled the tendril back out of her throat, keeping it within the inside of her stomach.

Soon it roared, unloading its fell spunk within its newest victim, and soon, Futaba's body began to change with the sudden tide. Her stomach distended, ballooning out to a size that made her look several months pregnant, and since so much was being poured into her stomach, when it overflowed, it bubbled back up her throat. The sides of Futaba's face, as well as her eyes and chest, were soon stained sickly white from the monster's evil seed.

Neither Makoto, nor Futaba, would ever be able to know how long they spent in that space... In Makoto's case, she couldn't care... and in Futaba's case... she likely wouldn't ever stir awake.  
______________________  
Over the following months, the police and international investigations bureaus would find that a more devastating case than Japan's “mental shutdown/psychotic breakdown” cases. Across the world, young women were vanishing into the aether, only to be seen again weeks later, completely naked, with honey-yellow eyes, meeting with female friends, coworkers, and siblings... almost all of whom ALSO ended up vanishing. It became a global rule that if a missing young woman showed up in public, naked, with yellow eyes...

DO NOT ENGAGE; leave at once and seek safety and shelter. But by the time this rule passed, the case began to stagnate, and soon... nothing happened. After nearly a year of disappearances, the entire event stopped... and would never happen again.

In another realm, the Reaper sat back, allowing the human women it its massive harem to service and please it. By this time, it had taken a human form, choosing a male form, as it preferred the use of a phallus. Despite its harem of nearly several hundred THOUSAND women, it still preferred its first two captures, the brunette and the redhead from Japan.

The brunette, Makoto, had taken on a matronly role for the Japanese section of the harem, and had specifically taken to caring for her redheaded friend, Futaba, after her first session with their new master. The broken redhead took months to heal, but when she did... the girl changed entirely. Where a shy, nerdy young girl had once been, now a lusty, curvy redheaded vixen with a broad knowledge of computers.

The “children” the Reaper's harem gave him would eventually take on their mothers' forms, and would eventually spread onto the realm of Earth, opening up brothels to sell themselves out and draw in willing new members, women who felt they had nowhere else to go. 

As for the original two? They were always held in highest regard by the Reaper, kept in its large, self-made bed, and both would give the beast thousands of children...

And would love every second of their new life.


End file.
